el bolevar de los sueños rotos
by Hellyon-Asakura
Summary: Todo parece ir bien pero de repente pierdes todo cuanto tienes incluso al ser amado.No son las típicas parejas Yaoi


**Caution**

**este fic contiene parejas extrañas de componente yaoi y hetero. Alguna de estas parejas es poco usual. No son las típicas parejas Horo/Ren y Hao/Liserg basicamente porque esas parejas no son de mi agrado. ya no puedo contar más porque es un fic de intriga chaooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Leeanlo es un buen fic**

Cuando una relación termina piensas se acabó ya no volveré a tener a esta persona en mi vida. Duele que todo lo bueno termine y de repente tu vida da un giro de 360 grados. Es triste que una simple palabra pueda provocar tanto daño. No tengo ni idea de que hacer. Mi vida, mi mundo, mi todo se derrumbó al darme cuenta que ella no volvería a mirarme como antes, que ya no era mía sino de otro. Aun recuerdo el día que la conocí, casi me parece que no hubieran transcurrido 20 años.

---------------------------------------------fash back -------------------------------------------------

Una linda muchacha caminaba velozmente por los pasillos del instituto. En los brazos llevaba los libros y el material escolar. Tan ensimismada estaba con llegar a la hora a clase que no se dio cuenta de que iba a chocar con un chico que estaba charlando alegremente con sus amigos. Al producirse el choque todos los objetos de la chica quedaron esparcidos por el suelo. El la miró y se quedó cautivado. Vestía el uniforme del instituto que consistía en una camisa blanca en la cual la insignia del instituto estaba bordada en un pequeño bolsillo situado en la parte superior del lado derecho, una corbata negra, una falda de volantes negra, unos calcetines blancos que llegaban hasta la rodilla y unos zapatos negros. Era un joven alta y delgada. Su piel era blanca como la nieve lo que contrastaba sutilmente con sus enormes ojos negros. Su pelo era largo y rubio y lo llevaba suelto. Ella se agachó y empezó a recoger cada una de sus pertenencias. Él la ayudó a coger todo lo que se la había caído. Cuando todo estuvo de nuevo en sus manos ella emprendió su partida.

Chico: - Oye por lo menos deberías darme las gracias.

Chica:- no tengo por que si fue tu culpa atontado. Deberias tener más cuidado. Te crees superior a todos sólo por ser el estúpido capitán del equipo de hokey.

El se la quedó mirando como se iba alegando con su paso elegante y altivo. Aunque quiso no pudo desviar la mirada porque algo superior a él se lo impedía.

El más racional de todos sus amigos le digo:- olvidala. Es Anna Kyoyama ninguno de nosotros tiene esperanzas con ella. Ella es muy fria, prepotente y orgullosa. Se cree superior a nosotros.

Chico:- es como tu chinito

Amigo: (con ironia) jajajajajajajajajaajaja me parto imbécil.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deben ser las cinco de la mañana y yo sigo divagando. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella.

Estas sábanas que compartimos tienen todavía su olor impregnado. Cada cosa me la trae siempre a la mente.

Pipipipipipipipipipipipipiiiiiiiiipipipiipipiipipipipipipipipipipipipipippipi(despertador)

Vale son las siete de la mañana. Hoy sí tengo que levantarme. No puedo permanecer ni un minuto más con mi crisis. Tengo que ir a trabajar. Hoy debo levantarme. Pero es que sin ella mi mundo está vacío y oscuro. Cierro los ojos y no puedo dejar se sentirme nostálgico. Estoy roto y deprimido. Simplemente sin ella ya no soy yo. No voy a ir, seguro que mi hermana entiende que falte. Tengo que ir ya llevo más de una semana encerrado. No puedo seguir llorándola. Mierda ¿qué hago? Ya está me tapo con las sabanas y espero mi muerte. Sí es un gran plan. Después de todo mi tienda está bien atendida o ¿no? Tengo que hablar con alguien. Aquí sólo me vuelvo loco. ¿Y si llamo a Ren? No, él está muy ocupado con su boda. Además no puedo amargar su felicidad aunque él me haya chafado muchos de mis sueños. Esto no va a acabar conmigo, me voy a levantar y la voy atraer de nuevo a mi lado. Anna vuelve. Vuelve que me muero. Quiéreme otra vez. Se mía como lo eras antes. Vuelve. No me dejes.Vuelve.

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro marcando su piel y destrozando su alma.

Llueve mierda, no se le ocurre a otro imbécil sino a mí lo de ir al trabajo caminando al trabajo con este tiempo tan malo. Es que me encanta pasar por el parque y ver la naturaleza en todo su esplendor. Soy tan estúpido y subnormal como mi hermano, no eso es imposible él siempre será mil veces más subnormal y feo que yo. Eso es inevitable. Bueno parece que no soy el único idiota que se está calando con esta fuerte lluvia. Ja ese si que es más patético que yo. En medio de una arboleda está agazapado y abrazándose a sí mismo un hombre. Está enteramente empapado. Seguramente llevará ahí parado un buen rato. Parece un perro abandonado y apaleado. Heeeeeeeee un momento yo conozco a ese perro, digo gato. Me acerco sigilosamente y con cuidado le miro. El corazón me da un vuelco, su carita está roja y de sus hermosos ojos salen incesantes lágrimas. No sé que puede haberle pasado para que se encuentre en un estado tan deprimente. No puedo seguir sin hacer nada. Entonces me acerco aun más a él y le llamo por su nombre.

-Ren- me mira confuso y exaltado. Se avergüenza de que le vea en tan lamentable estado.

-vete- dice con una voz quebrada y partida.

-Te están mojando, cogerás un resfriado. Vamos a mi casa y me cuentas lo que te pasa.- no lo entiendo ¿por qué no es feliz? Se casa en cuatro días. Debería estar dichoso. Sin embargo esta triste y desolado.

-Déjame, no quiero moverme de aquí. Te he dicho que te largues Hao.

-No puedo gatito. Somos amigos y por eso debo ayudarte.

-Como si te importara lo que me pase.

-Venga- le dije mientras le levantaba tomándole de un Brazo. Siento haber sido brusco pero su actitud me está cansando.

Me mira desesperado. Sé que en silencio me está pidiendo ayuda pero su orgullo le impide aceptarla. Increíblemente Ren se acerca y me abraza. Yo le correspondo y le aprieto fuertemente contra mí. Inmediatamente se pone a llorar.

-Vamos a casa le digo mientras le arrastró hacia mi hogar.


End file.
